


Nice to see you made it home

by Charmingwolf



Category: Buzzfeed The Try Guys (Web Series)
Genre: Coffee date, M/M, No Buzzfeed Au, drunk meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 23:33:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17089835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmingwolf/pseuds/Charmingwolf
Summary: Zach isn't good at meeting new people. One night he and Keith get hammered and Zach meets a nice guy who helps him get home.He wakes up to a phone number on his arm and a hangover that could take down an elephant.





	Nice to see you made it home

**Author's Note:**

> The characters are BASED on the real people but not the other way around!!! Do not harass these guys with shipping stuff. I do this for fun and not to hurt anyone!!!
> 
> Enjoy!

Zach didn't really have much. He had his boring job, he had his boring apartment. Granted he was in LA, a wonderful place for creative types like him to break out into the world!

That never happened though. He stayed stuck. Stuck in a rut, stuck in his head, stuck in the pain his body constantly felt. Some part of him was feeling better, He started stretching, he tried to take walks and eat better. He felt better but his brain was bored of every repeated thing. Every piece of paperwork, every repeated prompt on his computer. 

Zach’s friend, Keith was in a similar situation where he was bored of his job but he at least had tons of friends. Zach had…. Keith, a neighborhood cat…. And and… no one ….

That was more depressing when he said it out loud. 

“Zach zachzachzachzach ZAACH! You just gotta talk to people. If you just hung out with me more you could make friends with my friends.” Keith said loudly over the bar’s equally loud mix of music and ball games. 

“I just don't like going out too much.” Zach took a long drink of his beer. Keith had been downing drinks left and right and while Zach wanted to follow suit he knew he was a lightweight. He knew he would get a little crazy. He didn't want that to be his night. 

Keith wasn't going to let that slide. Zach needed to let loose, he needed to forget how boring he thought his life was. 

“Alright. Alright. I think its SHOTS TIME!!!” Keith announced as he waved down the bartender and got shot glasses set in front of himself and Zach. 

“What? No, keith how are you going to pay for all of this?” 

“Do *NOT* worry about it! Just let loose! Feel the music, Corndaddy!” Keith took his shot and started dancing all up in Zach’s space.

Zach rolled his eyes, taking the shot. Then another and another. 

After that… Zach vaguely remembers getting into an uber. He doesn't remember doing so with Keith but he got home and he wasn't dead. 

The morning after was hell. His head hurt, his body hurt, and for some reason he had ink on his arm. The ink had gotten on his shirt and on his face. 

He stumbled out of his room to the kitchen. After a glass of water and some water Zach’s mind was finally able to recognize the ink splatters as numbers. 

His phone was to his ear once he found it. Who’s number was that? Did he meet a girl? Was it the person he rode home with?

Ringing from his hangover synced with the ringing of his phone. He groaned and rubbed his face. He was in so much pain, why did he let keith get him drunk?

The ringing stopped. There was some rustling before the person on the other end grumbled “Hello?” 

Zach snapped back to the moment “Um hey!” He put on that fake morning voice then dropped it when he realized why he was calling this person. “This is uhh… Zach. You wrote your number on my arm last night” he got quieter as he talked. 

There was more rustling. 

“Oh yeah. Zach. I thought you’d call later.” he said. “You get to your bed okay?”

“Well I just woke up in my bed and i’m in my kitchen so yeah… I did… uhhh” Zach tried to remember the guy but he just couldn't remember anything past drinking and getting in an Uber. 

The guy chuckled. Zach smiled to himself… he sounded kind of sweet. 

“Eugene” the guy said “My name is Eugene. You really were that drunk.” 

“I blame Keith.”

“Keith?” Eugene asked. 

“My friend I went drinking with… Oh shit I should text him. “ Zach pulled his phone away from his ear and hit speaker. Then went to text keith. 

“I hope he’s okay… I guess.” He mumbled. 

Zach found a couple texts from Keith from last night and a bunch of videos of him looking for Zach. 

“I got home somehow. I am safe. <3” he sent then went back to Eugene. 

“Okay who are you?” Zach said “Like you’re Eugene but like what happened last night?”

“You ran into me while you were dancing.” He said. 

Yeah that sounded like something Zach would do. He sighed “Well thanks for getting me home.”

“Well… more happened but if you want, we can get coffee and I can tell you more.” 

Zach blinked. That never happened before. “Y-Yeah… that sounds nice. Where do you wanna meet?” 

~~~~

Eugene looked through his wardrobe. He stood back, looking at the many shirts and jackets all sorted in the closet. He had some clothes pulled out and placed on his bed as options.

“Pesto, what do you think?” he turned to show his dog the options he had pulled. “which one would look best at a coffee shop for a ‘i met you last night and we made out in an uber and you don't remember and i'm sorry’ date?”

Pesto yawned and laid across from him. Emma jumped onto the bed before barking and sneezing.

Eugene blinked “Emma you are absolutely right.” and put everything away to pull out a suit with designs that looked like small flowers but were actually pictures of brightly colored dogs. 

He might have had it custom made because why not. No one could stop him and he could make anything look good. He put on the outfit and looked at himself in the mirror. Maybe he should put on some makeup. Something simple? Nah. 

“What do you think?” Eugene asked his dogs again. 

Pesto barked causing Emma to do the same. Eugene took that as approval, smiling wide as he faced the mirror again and started playing with his hair. 

He was ready. 

After a short drive, Eugene parked his car close to the coffee shop. He walked up and saw him. The guy he met the night before. He was cuter when he was plastered. Zach was looking at his phone, scrolling through something. A small smile tugged at his lips.

“Hey.” Eugene greeted leaning down to get Zach’s attention away from his phone. “Zach?” 

Zach looked up, putting his phone away. His eyes moved up and down Eugene. Eugene shifted to stand up straight and let Zach look at him. After a moment though, Eugene took a step toward the door, turning away from Zach a bit. 

“You want to get a drink?” He suggested going to open the door.

Zach nodded “Yeah yeah. Its uh nice to meet you…. Again I guess.” 

Eugene raised an eyebrow and gestured for Zach to go inside. “What are you going to get?”

“Well I’m allergic to coffee so I’m going to get some tea, I think” He said, the question seemed to let him relax. 

Eugene knew he could be a little intimidating for people. He was pretty tall and he didn’t change his resting bitch face lightly. As they walked up to the register, Zach seemed to relax even more. 

“What are you getting?” Zach said, turning to look up at Eugene with a cute little smile. 

Eugene looked at the menu. “I think I’m going to get tea too. How about you order for me, you seem to know the best drinks.” He winked at Zach. 

Zach flinched back and blushed. “Wha-what?” 

“We’ll talk about it later.” Eugene said going back to being the stoic mysterious man, Zach probably thought he was. 

Zach was… very cute, Eugene was reminded as they sat down. He shuffled his hands and tried to flirt only to fall on his face. He tried to make up excuses for what happened the night before even though he didn’t even remember what happened. 

Eugene had to stop him and actually tell him what happened eventually. Zach was trying to find more words when Eugene cut in. 

“You were so drunk you just walked right up to me and asked for my number. Then you made me dance with you.” He explained. 

Zach’s eye flickered to his arm then back to Eugene. His face flushed and he struggled to look back at Eugene directly. 

“I had to leave my friends to take you home because you kept trying to get in my pants” Eugene said straight. 

Zach’s eye shot back to Eugene “No!”

Eugene laughed “No. You said you were tired or… ‘Sleepy weepy’ and I couldn’t figure out who you came with so I just called an uber on your phone.” 

The shocked look went away. But Eugene was still amused and Zach was clearly still embarrassed. 

“I had a good time though.” Eugene assured. 

Zach was still clearly embarrassed but he smiled at Eugene “At least we got to meet again. Properly...ya know”

“Yeah. I don’t know if my life will ever be complete because i didn’t meet up with an almost hook up from bar hopping” Eugene laughed. 

Zach laughed a bit too then sipped at his tea “So what do you do?”

Eugene picked up his tea. He took a long drink and shrugged “I went to school for film making and stuff but I like to model and do freelance.”

Zach put his cup down and leaned in a bit “I went to school for film making!” He said. 

“Wow we have something in common already!” 

“I moved out here to like make it big as an editor or a director but I just work in an office right now” Zach said, his eye wouldn't leave Eugene’s face now. 

The two started rattling on about their school experiences. Zach managed to change the subject to his favorite band and his favorite movies. Eugene found himself listening with a smile.

This guy was so cute when he was excited. Eugene thought he was cute when he first ran into him but seeing him sober and talking about something he liked was really something else. 

They reached the bottom of their cups a little later but they were still talking. Eugene had never thought a person could genuinely keep his attention. The only other person that he knew could listen to one person for ages was his friend Ned. Ned’s relationship with his wife was one Eugene could never see himself having but with this guy… it seemed possible. 

“Zach… Can I kiss you?” Eugene asked without thinking. 

Zach fullstopped, his face going that cute shade of red it went when they talked about how they met. He froze, his eyes on Eugene’s, “uh...Don’t you think that's a bit-- I uh i don't normally do… Yeah, yes” He landed on yes. 

Eugene stood up and cupped Zach’s face. Bringing their lips together. Sweet and short. Eugene could feel Zach’s body tense then relax right before he pulled away. Eugene settled back into his seat and Zach fiddled with the cup in front of him. 

“That was nice…” Zach said. His hands twitched and his face grew a deeper red. “I-i would you like to meet up again sometime?”

Eugene nodded “I would really like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fic. I wrote this over like ten days off and a high fever dream.
> 
> Anyway I love these boys and i have some other ideas for fic for them. 
> 
> Please comment! Comments bring me joy
> 
> Aristotlecoyote.tumblr.com
> 
> @thecharmingwolf on twitter


End file.
